Such a roof arrangement comprises, on the one hand, a roof module which in turn comprises at least one roof outer skin and at least one roof bow as a load-bearing element and, on the other hand, a bodywork structure for receiving the roof module. The bodywork structure may, in particular, be a roof frame.
It is known that a vehicle roof may be produced separately from a bodywork of a vehicle, as a roof module, and such a roof module may be connected retrospectively to the bodywork of the vehicle.
For example, German Patent Publication DE 102 49 412 A1 discloses a roof module for a vehicle which is provided with a planar outer skin and a support frame which is configured for attaching to the vehicle bodywork and the outer skin being fastened thereto. The outer skin and support frame are welded together by ultrasonic welding. The support frame is fastened by way of an adhesive bead to a horizontal flange on the edge of a bodywork opening.
A roof arrangement for a motor vehicle is disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 10 2010 019 827 A1 comprising a roof module, wherein a roof panel part of the roof module is connected to a lateral roof frame via an adhesive seam. A roof bow in this case is screwed by an end region to a flange of the lateral roof frame.